Is this love or What?
by StrawberryyKittys
Summary: Akira and luke are always pulling pranks on Gill. But what happens when she thinks she loves him. Will the pranks stop and what dose luna think about this.Also what dose gill think when luke tells her he loves her and will Gill pull pranks on them...
1. Chapter 1

Akira Akira AKIRA. Luke screams while poking in the head. ' What ' I say while getting out of my bed.'Do you not what today is he asked with a smirk on his face walking toward me. No? I ask. conserned. While luke was sitting he still had that stupid smirk. What? I say while jumping up and down. As he got up and told me. 'Duh' he said in a smart tone, today we pull adn huge prank on Gill.

When I heard this a huge Grin came acrosss my face. '3:00 pm sharp' he said leaving my house. 'Ok I say' while waving good by. As I dig threw all my clothes and finally get dresed. Shorts and a T- shirt. As i do a cute pose. well, of to work.

1:45

'FINALLY' I say while getting up from pulling weeds and wipe off all my sweat. 'It's summer my least favorite season'.I say with a groan. So I ran full balst up to my house and tripped right in front of the door. With a huge smack. I pull my self off the ground. As I open The door I walk up to my dresser. Looking throw all my swim suites throwing them on the floor. 'Ah' I say it's perfect I found my one pice lime green swim suites. So I get into it and, do another I head down to the beach.

It was 2:00 I was realxing in the sand until luke came up he was my best friend. 'Yes' I say in a sassy voice. As I get up He takes my Hand and give me a shell. 'What's this for' I ask conserned. It's for being my friend for a month. He say's with a huge laugh. 'Gill will be here soon' he wishper's in my ear. 'Let's wax the dock' he say's lifting up a can of wax with a devlish smile.

We race to the dock. When we get there we get out the brushes and start waxing it. 'Ok when he gose to run of the dock. He totally wipe out and land in a belly flop'. He says in a wishper." Alright he should be here'.I say looking around the beach. T- there luke shout pointing at him.

3:00

We watch Gill walking to the dock. "Gill' I scream at him and he looked at me 'I bet five hundred gold you cant do a swan dive off the dock' ! Why yes I can, he said in a snoty tone walking back so he could get a head start. You know why he said lifting his head high like he was king or something. Why I bulrt out 'because your flat in front like Ken'. 'No', he said ticked off by my coment. So he tock off with a bolt and shot up the dock. He move do fast that he shot off the dock. And landed with a smack.

Luke and me Laugh so hard we feel to the ground. We got up still laughing.I stop laughing Oh crap im dead. Gill got out of the water with a huge red mark on his chest. "AKIRA" he scream's Loud as heack he sounded like a girl. I'm Ganna Kill you he say's while cooming after me like I stole his dairy. "Run"! Luke chers out. I ran full balst to my farm. Shut the door and Lock It super fast. I was pantting so hard that I thought I was having a hard attack.

Once I caught my breath I Hear Gill scraeming. Akira I swear I will Kill you! He said pounding on my door. Umm Gill while your still mad

And ticked of to the max I read your dairy. I says so I wont get Killed a second time when he found out that. YOU WHaat! He said like he was being murderd. For a second I though he was ganna break my door down Slaming it harder. So I walked over to my Tv Turn it on and he left about a hour later. My gosh I wont go to town for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep beep, my alarm clock sang. I hit it slowy pull my self out the my soaft and warm bed. 'I hate getting up at 6 am every fricken morning' I say in a tried voice reaching for the milk. Then I open the cabnit door and grab my fav ceral Captin-K yummm! I got my bowel and spoon and poor my milk and ceral in the bowel and enjoy my brekfast. After that I get my outfit and lay iy on my bed and I decide that i was going to waer pink today. I my cute pink outfit on and run to the door to start my chorse.

First I walk over to the barn to feed my cow her name is Stamp because she was black and white like a old stamp. I take the food and put it in the feeding box and I give her a soaft pet on her head. I can milk her yet though it kinda stinks because I love farm fresh milk. Then I walk to the and head out to water my crops. I put water in the pale and I water all of them. 'Oh My gosh It's like 100 degese here how do other farm do it' I yell.

Once I put all of my tools in there box inside the house I take a quick shower. Once I dried off I put my outfit back on. I brush out my hair and walk to town. Then I seen luke Waving to me. I run up yo him and give him a hug. 'What's up' I say after je gave a bear hug. 'Gill is in a bad mood like my dad get's when I dont clean my room' he told with a smile on his face. 'I bet he's still mad about the prank we pulled on him'. 'So lets avoid today I and I mean aviod' I say strickly. 'Well let's go to the town hall I heard that gill has lost a bet. Now he has a date with Luna' Luke said with a laugh. Dude your not joking are you? I ask conserned. 'Why would you care'he asked looking at my face? Luna I Really annoying you know and he still has a teddy bear. I say in cockey voice.

'Well lets go to the town hall 'Luke said running ahead. Ok and I try my best to keep up with him. We get in front of town hall and walk in. Elli has doing paper and did not notice us. We go behind a book shelf and luke starts to climb it! What sre you doing I say trying not to laugh. Seeing of I can climb it Duh and said in a playful voice. Wait for me I yell and start to climb. Luke was at the top and and I was almost there. Oh Crap crap. Luke said In a worried voice. "What"say and look Up? It Mr craby pant's luke says. ' got to get down'he said looking for a way down. He jumps down With a boom. Luke!I hiss at him we need to be quite. I slowly get down to get the heack out of there. We both are on the groung now and Gill Is looking around as if someone took his tomato juice.

Start to slowly walk away and we are alomost at the door. Then we hear Gill say Gosh that Luna never stops talking it talk talk talk. He said annoyed. Then sits down at his desk and dose paper work. 'Dose hat man ever stop working'I ask Luke. Why dont you ask him luke say in a smart pants tone. Then we get to the door open it and race out. But, right before we left luke had put a stink bomb and it went off.

We both get far away as we could. Do you think he hates us by now. I sak breathing heavly. Luke was still catching his breathe but shock his head. Then burst out into luaghter. I though I was ganna pee. Well I go to go Luke said With A wave goodbye. Why I ask him I a sad voice. I got to clean my room he said laughing. Ok then Bye I wave. Then I decided to Go get some Dinner at the bar. I took me about 7 min to get there but it was worth it. Today was a Great Day! I say with a huge grin. I orderd a buger and fries. After that I tough that I need to get home to grt some sleep. I walked all the home and around 9:00 pm I was at my farm. I walked to my house unlocked the door. The I got in my PJ's and went to bed.


End file.
